Comebacks
by Brickworks
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide - quite literally. Follow Leo as he crashes into the wizarding world of Harry Potter, meeting all kinds of friends and taming dragons - what? ((Rated T for profanity :0))
1. Chapter One: Falling Stars

**_Profanity warning, possible gore._**

 ** _Hi_** **_there._**

 ** _If you've read my other fanfic, you're probably all like 'Woah dude, what's this? Are you just giving up on the other fic!?' I will tell you that, no, I am not giving up on it._**

 ** _Actually, I made this to not only get the idea out of my head, but also to focus better on that other fanfic. See, I tend to be a better worker when I'm multitasking._**

 ** _Who fucking knows why._**

 ** _Anyway, this is a crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, starring Leo the Supreme-o_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _~- z z z -~_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _Falling Stars_**

Falling.

That's what Leo was doing most of the time. Falling off the _Argo II_ , falling off roofs, the climbing/lava wall back at camp . . . basically everything.

But then he either landed on some poor passerby, was saved by someone who had already been landed on and expected it to happen again, or healed as quickly as possible.

Not this time. _Ohhhhh_ no, not this time at all. Now there was no one to catch or heal or be Leo's cushion. In fact, the last person that Leo _had_ seen was the woman who threw him into the sky in the first place.

In fact, Leo had actually been having a pretty nice fucking day. He had finally found that stupid loose screw that was making hiz table wobbly, he'd fallen asleep working on the engine and realised that maybe a full night's rest was needed every once in a while, and was the first person at breakfast, which meant he got to pick dinner. Tacos of course! None of his friends _ever_ picked Mexican food, which kind of pissed him off. But _nonononono_ , Leo can't enjoy his culture's food. No no no, Leo can't enjoy even a day off, because knock knock, guess who!

Khione the freaking ice goddess had literally thrown out whatever feelings Leo had for her left over from before she tried to kill him and his friends. During the split second that they made eye contact, he truly saw the hate in her eyes, burning hot- no, _freezing_ _cold_.

Hmm, I wonder why.

Then, _swoosh_ , she flung him into the air and it was bye-bye Leo Valdez. He only hoped the others were OK. Maybe they hadn't fallen to the ice goddess.

Speaking of falling, enough of this stupid filler dialogue. Because Leo was about become a Leo Splat when he hit the water.

You know, because they were on a ship.

In the middle of a huge mass of water.

Why did the ocean have broccoli in it.

Did a someone have a Broccoli Tea Party or something?*

Leo squinted. Wait, that broccoli looks kinda like trees. _Ice Lady couldn't have thrown me that far, right?_ He thought, panicking a little. _Right!?_

The broccoli/trees started getting bigger and so did Leo's eyes when he realised what was happening.

"Shitshitshitshit _shitshitshit_ -" Usually Leo held his tongue because who knew who was listening? He'd always had this tiny fear that some kid would suddenly start screaming cuss words and when someone asked where they'd learned them from - _bam_! The finger is pointed at Leo.

Anyway, Leo shoved a hand into his trusty toolbelt and begged for the Archimedes sphere to come out. Out came his hand and- _yes!_ The sphere!

Leo pulled out string and spoons and other random items that would seem useless in this situation to anyone but him. A couple days ago, when he was supposed to be sleeping, Leo had spent most of his time messing with his sphere. He'd found out the simple things, like how it could make chocolate out of rocks and how it could make animal noises that sounded a little too realistic. But he's also learned that it could probably hover for a while - if it had propellors. Apparently Archimedes had decided that, since he was underground in his lab-base most of the time, he wouldn't _need_ to fly, so he didn't really finish it. At least, that's what Leo thought.

So that's what he was doing. Leo was making a make-shift propellor out of whatever the hell his toolbelt gave him.

Eventually, he finished his propellors and immediately shoved them into a tiny, almost nonexistent slot on the Archimedes sphere. He pushed a button and pulled a few dials that popped out of the side, praying that it would work.

And it did. For a while, at least.

The propellor cut through the air at full speed as soon as he had started it, which made him slow down so fast the sphere nearly slipped out of his hands. Holding into the sphere for dear life, Leo dared to look down.

He was still falling, fast, but noticably slower. And he was much closer to the ground and realised he was approaching a forest with no civilization in sight.

Suddenly, the sphere let out a burst of smoke and made a sputtering sound as the propeller popped off, never to be seen again.

His last thoughts were on his friends and why they didn't ever eat Mexican food as he fell, clutching the sphere like if was his last lifeline- and it kinda was. Then he hit the ground, and darkness filled his vision.

 ** _~- z z z -~_**

 ** _*Broccoli Tea Party, like the Boston Tea Party_**

 ** _Hi again._**

 ** _I know that was short af, but I tend to make the first chapter quite short, if not the shortest._**

 ** _No, Leo isn't dead. But he would be if he hadn't made that propellor. At first I was going to make him crash into Hagrid's house, but I couldn't do that if I want to keep "my plot" ((If you can even call it that)), so I had to go with this._**

 ** _Fun Fact of the day: Avis, the bird flock summoning spell, was used by Hermione on Ron when he was pissing her off._**


	2. Chapter Two: Not a Hellhound

**_Yo!_**

 ** _Welcome to chapter two of this weird-ass fanfiction_**.

 ** _I didn't say this in the first chapter because spoilers, but this all takes place during the Prisoner of Azkaban_**.

 ** _Also, sorry if I screw up any facts. The Prisoner of Azkaban just so happens to be the one and only Harry Potter book that I can't find. Thankfully, I'm going off that plot for the most part._**

 ** _And I know I screwed up a little with the grammar and punctuation during the last chapter, so I had my buddy check over this while I was writing it._**

 ** _Anyway . . . enjoy!!_**

 ** _I'm sorry in advance ;-;_**

 ** _~- z z z -~_**

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _Not a Hellhound_**

Sirius had been watching Harry's Quidditch game in his dog form. It was Griffandors against HufflePuffs, and as far as Sirius could tell, the boy was nearly as good a Quidditch player as his father. He had been thinking about how much trouble he'd gotten into with the gang when he suddenly caught his godson's eye. He then knew he had to go, because he had been spotted. So go he did.

Sirius had decided that day to go to his current home in the Forbidden Forest instead of his usual place in Hogsmeade. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling in his gut. A feeling that something big was going to occur soon.

Anyway, the black dog was padding gently through the Forest when distant yelling snatched his attention. It was so far away that he doubted he would have even heard anything if he hadn't been in his dog form. After a while he heard the whirring of a machine, and the telltale sound of blades chopping through the air.

Sirius perked his ears and froze, trying pinpoint where exactly the sounds were coming from.

 _There._ In the distance, he spotted a plume of smoke and his ears picked up on a stuttering sound. Immediately, the man-turned-dog bounded after it.

Running onto the scene, Sirius happened to turn away and scrunch his eyes closed to avoid dirt getting into his eyes from what appeared to be a crash. Shaking off the mud and grass, he peering into a crater- well, it was more dragged out then a crater, and Sirius could smell the metallic scent of blood.

At the end was what appeared to be an unconcience - face down - Harry, to which Sirius almost screamed in a panic. But upon further inspection, he realised that, no, this scrawny boy was in fact not his beloved godson. He could tell because Harry Potter did not look like a small latino elf in suspenders that was clutching a sphere with such force that it looked like his hands were bleeding.

Speaking of blood, the red stuff was dripping out of the kid's mouth and it looked like he landed on a rock. Sirius slid down the crater and sniffed the boy. Now that he was closer, he noticed a lot of small cuts, most on the poor thing's face, probably due to him falling through the trees and getting hit by branches.

A groan of pain that escaped the boy's lips brought Sirius back to reality. He turned from a dog to a human and hefted the boy, bridal style. He immediately noticed that, without the ball, he'd weigh a lot less.

Sirius decided that he'd better bring the kid to a little tent thing he had crafted out of stolen blankest and sticks in the Forbidden Forest. Thankfully, he didn't have to go far. Sirius had been using the Forest and Hogsmeade as hideouts so he could visit Harry and stay undercover at the same time.

He found his makeshift home and gently placed the boy down inside it. He tried to pry the metal ball out of his hands, but the task proved fruitless. In fact, this seemed to make him grip the thing harder.

"M'ne." He mumbled and Sirius was glad that he was at least a little aware of his surroundings.

"Come on, kid. Wake up." Sirius begged and when the kid didn't respond, he started to rack his brain for healing spells. There had to be healing spells, right? Or did he just happen to forget all the useful spells right now?

That appeared to be the case. Sirius knew for a fact that there was a spell that cleared up blood from a bleeding wound, he just. _Co_ _uldn't. Remember_ He sighed in defeat. He'd just have to use what littls Muggle healing he knew, he supposed. Sirius moved the boy onto his back and lifted his torn shirt, where he saw a large and very much bleeding cut. Probably from landing on that rock.

He stood and left the tent. Looking around, Sirius snagged a blanket he'd hung on a tree to remind himself where he lived. He marched back into the tent, a little pissed at getting his perfectly nice stolen blankets all bloody, but was worried for the little guy nonetheless.*

When he entered the tent, the kid had rolled over and the metal ball was now being snuggled. Sirius snorted at this, and to be honest, it was kinda cute. _If_ you got rid of the blood and various injuries, of course.

Anyway, time to get to work. He raised the child into a sitting position and tugged off his shirt - if it even counted as a shirt anymore. It was so bloody and shredded that Sirius could already see most of the boy's injuries. He just needed to get it out of the way. Then he flipped the kid back over.

He grabbed a plastic bottle of water that was laying near him and poured it on the wound. Afterwards, Sirius wrapped the blanket around the kid's midsection so it covered the wound. Then he lay him back down and let him sleep.

Sirius decided to go steal another blanket or two from Hogsmeade while he waited for the boy to wake. To do this, he needed to go dog-mode.

When he came back, he entered the tent to come face to face with the confused boy whom, upon seeing Sirius, jumped back suddenly and shouted,

" _HELLHOUND!"_

 ** _~- z z z -~_**

 ** _*Get it? LITTLE guy? Because Leo's short? HA-!_**

 ** _I'm not sorry._**

 ** _MUAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAAAA! Yes, I hurt Leo, our little firebug! And I feel! No! Guilt! In fact, I was going to hurt him more, but that buddy I mentioned told me that what I wrote was definite overkill._**

 ** _Did you like how I added Sirius into this? Originally I was going to make it Hagrid who finds Leo - it certainly would have been easier. But that's why I chose to do Sirius instead! To make it harder for me._**

 ** _I plan to make an AU of this where he meets Hagrid instead, maybe during a different year, if I have the time. Which I will. I'm never busy ;-;_**

 ** _It's kind of sad._**

 ** _Fun Fact of the day: Many think James Potter was a Seeker, like Harry. But JK confirmed that he was, in fact, a Chaser and had stolen the Snitch. It makes sense,_** ** _since, being a Chaser, he had access to all the Quidditch balls._**


	3. Chapter Three: Sweeping the Sky

**_Hoi!_**

 ** _I bet ya'll can guess what this chapter's about from the title._**

 ** _Also, I've decided to reply to my reviews._**

 ** _Bellaphone: Thanks for the offer, but, as I said last chapter, I already have someone helping me out with that._**

 ** _Matt: Thanks for the recommendation_** ** _, but I looked for it and I couldn't find it._**

 ** _PJO Fanboi: Congrats, you got your wish!_**

 ** _Guest: Thanks! I'm going to make the chapters gradually grow longer._**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 ** _~- z z z -~_**

 ** _Chapter Three_**

 ** _Sweeping the Sky_**

Leo was confused.

He had woken to the sounds of crickets chirping and a sudden wave of _hurt_. Blinking away the tears of sleep((and pain, but he'd never admit that)), he managed to sit up.

Leo felt fabric under his legs and under the hand he used to boost himself up with. He seemed to be in some really, _r_ _eally,_ poorly built blanket tent. Apparently he'd been found - or happened to land on a pile of blankets. He highly doubted the latter, so the boy knew someone had found him.

He looked down at his sphere, then his hands. He cringed at how bloody they were from gripping the Archemedes sphere. But he wasn't surprised. He'd die before someone took this baby from him.

Leo's eyes drifted to his stomach. A blanket had been wrapped around it and, from how it wasn't soaked in blood at the front and he felt a sting of pain in his back whenever he moved, he guessed the injury was on his, well, back.

Leo took out a bit of rope and a hook from his magic toolbelt ((that managed to not get shredded, probably since it's magic)) and tied the sphere to his belt so he could keep a hand on it.

He stood and somehow limped over to the tent entrance without exploding from the pain. As soon as he was about to peek outside, a smaller-than-average sized hellhound with blankets on it's back bounded into the tent and stopped right in front of him.

Leo leaped backwards in surprise, his arms making the cartwheel motion as he tried to keep his balance.

" _HELLHOUND!_ "

Apparently his foggy mind had told him that this massive-yet-not-as-big-as-a-hellhound black dog was, indeed, a hellhound.

Letting out a warcry, Leo plunged his hand into his toolbelt and pelted whatever it gave him at the beast. He watched as one of those little round breathmint containers bounced harmlessly off the dog's head and landed on a blanket.

The dog and the boy were both now staring at eachother awkwardly.

Suddenly, the dog seemed to shrink and stand up on it's back legs. Wait, no, the dog was gone. A man stood in his place. Leo blinked. Did Frank have, like, a cousin or something?

Apparently the dude had recognised Leo's confusion. He crouched down to Leo's level. "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" He raised a hand, as if to feel Leo's forehead. Leo swatted him away.

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe a seven?" He said sarcastically. "What was that, anyway?"

"What?"

"The dog."

"Oh. I'm an Animagus. I'm Sirius, but I'm assuming you can tell from the wanted posters." The man explained, seemingly nervous.

"Wanted posters? Wait, did you say Animigos? That's sounds stupid. And the name's Leo. Who're you?" He went to hold out his hand for a handshake, but a spike of pain shot up his forearm and he decided _no_.

"It's Animagus and my name is Sirius. I just said that." The man- Sirius told him, a little annoyed.

Leo snorted. "Are-are you _Sirius_ " He burst into laughter. " _HA!_ That's funnier than that Enchilada guy!"

Sirius had to abmit that, yes, his name was kind of humorous. But being made fun of by a mere child was a tad embarrassing. "At least I don't carry heavy, _useless_ balls around!" He countered.

Leo stopped laughing abruptly. Oh, he did _not_ just say that. "Excuse me?! This is _the_ Archimedes sphere that _I_ nearly have mastered. You don't know _what_ this baby can do!" He held his sphere protectively to his chest, like a mother would her child.

 _Archimedes sphere? What?_ Sirius shook his head dismissively. "Anyway, I found you unconcious in a crater. What was that about?"

Leo scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, would you believe me if I said I was thrown from my flying ship by an ice goddess?"

"Ha! No, but good try. Did you fall off your broom or something - oh! Speaking of brooms . . ." Sirius turned to the right and whipped a blanket off what appeared to be a broomstick. He raised the broomstick proudly, showing off the name: Firebolt.

Leo, however, had no idea what this was. "Please don't make me clean the forest." He begged. He'd done it before as punishment during the making of the _Argo II_ because he had stolen one of those plates that make whatever food you want.

Sirius blinked. "What? No. This is the Firebolt, only the newest and best broomstick of the wizarding world!" He declared.

"Wizarding? You mean like those two Egyptian sibs?" Being one of the Seven, Leo knew about the Egyptians from Percy and Annabeth's adventure. Then he realised how far away Egypt was from the ship.

"Wait, I'm not in Egypt, am I!?"

"No, you're in England. Shouldn't you know that?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. He had noticed Leo's american accent and thought that he was some kind of transfer student.

"I'm in _England!?_ That's, like, super far away!" Leo held a hand to his forehead.

"Did you accidentally use a portkey or something?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

"Portcar? What? No, dude, I was telling the truth earlier. About the ice goddess and my ship." Leo bit his lip. Weren't those Hecate kids talking about magic and stuff? "Bronze Bulls, you're actually making me use my brain. Are you a kid of Hecate or something? You look kinda old, though . . ."

Sirius blanched. "I am _not_ old. And Hecate? Bronze bulls? What _are_ you, then, if not a wizard?"

"A demigod! You know, like, a halfblood. So, you _are_ like those Egyptian dudes. With that sun god Rin or something."

"Sun god? No, I'm just a wizard." Now they were both even more confused. Sirius seemed to regain some sense first.

"OK, let me restart. I'm a wizard. We have schools all around the world that teach magic. You're in the Forbidden Forest of the school Hogwarts in England." Sirius explained.

"Alright, well, I'm a demigod, which is a half god half mortal, from Camp Halfblood. My dadio is Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmiths. I was - as I said earlier - shot from my flying ship by a crazy ice goddess. Huh, I hope they're OK . . ." Leo looked to the side in thought.

"Who's _they_?" Sirius asked.

"My crew. My friends." He answered gloomily, but his tone quickly changed. "Aw geez, I left the stove on. Stupid Leo." He berated himself.

Leo turned back to Sirius. "So . . . Fireball, you said? What's it for?"

"Firebolt. It's a broom. We use them to fly, and this is for Harry, my godson." Leo didn't seem to know anything about the wizarding world, so Sirius was unafriad to tell him is secrets for he did not fear the boy would tattle on him. He might have, if Sirius hadn't found him and someone else got to him first. Or if no one had found him, but then he'd be dead.

"Really? We sometimes use Pegasi. Or Nico. Or . . . wait, are there witches too? Do you guys have, like, pointy purple hats with stars on them?" Leo seemed to veer away from talking about himself. He knew Sirius probably knew nothing of demigods, but didn't want to give anything away if he was some monster in disguise. Suddenly, Leo gasped. "Do you have a _magic cape_? Man, I should just make one for myself." He swished his nonexistant cape around.

"Wait wait wait. Did you say Pegasi? But . . . I those went extinct!" Sirius exclaimed.*

"What? No. They're all over the place, man." Leo rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, how are you gonna deliver that broom? I remember you saying something about wanted posters - never a good thing to say to someone you just met, by the way."

"Oh! I was just going to anonymously send it by Owl."

"By . . . Owl?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "That sounds . . . really stupid!" He said that like how one would say 'that sounds really awesome'.

"Can't you just go Abracazam! Shazoom! Tiddle Widdle!" He mimicked waving a wand. "Then, bam! The broom is delived."

"That's not how it works. Delivering it by Owl is the easiest for me."

Leo laughed when Sirius said. "Still sounds dumb."

Sirius smirked. "Fine. If you know a better way, you do it." He thrust the broom at Leo.

Leo smirked right back. "Gimme a magic show and this godson's coordinates and you've got yourself a deal!"

 ** _~- z z z -~_**

 ** _*Aren't Pegasi extinct in HP? I remember reading it somewhere . . ._**

 ** _I'm . . . really disappointed with this._**

 ** _But . . ._**

 ** _Fuck yeah, 2k words!_**

 ** _About the part with the cape, I tried fixing it, but it wouldn't save. Sorry_**

 ** _For some reason, I like to work on my fanfictions at night. Preferably when I should be asleep. I don't know why, but oh well._** **_Perhaps this makes me more focused, or perhaps it does the exact opposite._**

 ** _Regardless, see ya'll next chapter. Maybe._**

 ** _Fun Fact of the day:_** **_JK Rowling and Harry Potter share a birthday._**


	4. Author's Note

**_Hi._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _So . . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _I bet ya'll are like, 'Dude what the fuck is this. Are you . . . are you discontinuing the story??'_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _And I'm sorry._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _I'm so._**

 ** _So._**

 ** _SO sorry._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _But yes._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Here's why . . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _JK!!!! LOL YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT HAHAHAAHA_**

 ** _But really, I just wanted to ask for a little teeny bit of help._**

 ** _So, I got the next chapter all done and stuff, but I'm not sure all the facts are correct, having, as I have mentioned before, lost the book and can't remember much of it. I tried using Google, but it was being a fucking c- jerk and gave me NO INFO AT ALL._**

 ** _Seriously! I Googled 'where does Sirius Black hide out in_ Prizoner of Azkaban _and it's like 'Har har u ned help? lul nu man here hav sum useless info on da Room of Requirement' and I was like 'why thE FUCK-'_**

 ** _AHEM! Sorry._**

 ** _So I need your help._**

 ** _Please give me a summary._**

 ** _I don't care how long it is. I don't care how short it is._**

 ** _I don't care if you don't say anything at all._**

 ** _I don't even care if you just give me one little fact._**

 ** _But I need a summary. I'd prefer if you added details, especially around the parts with Sirius._**

 ** _I love ya'll._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Uh, platonically._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _OK, bye._**


End file.
